


The Present

by TheRepublic



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Jose gets a present for Henrietta
Relationships: Henrietta (Gunslinger Girl) & Jose Croce





	The Present

Jose was looking through a window of a shop as he searched for a present for Henrietta who was waiting for him back at the agency 

Henrietta has done such a good job recently and I want to get her something new...but what?" He asked himself 

Truthfully he didnt know what to get yet. In the past hes gotten a kaleidoscope and a a camera for Henrietta but now he was running out of ideas. 

"What should I get her that i havent gotten yet?" He asked himself thinking on what to get. 

He continued to walk through the streets looking at what he could possibly get. But he grew frustrated as he just fouldnt settle on anything as he has already gotten her so much. 

"If I could just bye her the whole world. She deserves it for all she does." He said to himself. Finally he found the prettiest high end coat that Henrietta might love. It was in her size to. She didnt have a coat like this but yet she already had a coat 

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye that was way better than a coat a star map. He immediatly bought it and walked back home ecstatic 

"In order for me to keep teaching and reminding her about the stars after every time her her memory is wiped due to the conditioning I can buy her star related stuff this is fantastic!" He said to himself. 

He soon got home and wrapped it up and then went to.the agency and dropped it off for Henrietta with a note that said it was from him. 

He then left as Henrietta was undergoing tests hoping she would love it. 

A few days later he got a note from her saying that it was perfect. Meanwhile Henrietta was giggling away hugging it as Triela smiled on. 

"Jose certainly is an Angel isnt he~?" Triela teased. Henrietta blushed and hid her lips behind the ripped wrappings she had just pulled off and was holding in her arm. She giggled 

"Hehe~ Yep!" She giggled agreeing. Later on she hugged Jose and thanked him for the present. 

"Thank you...Jose..." She said smiling happy. He smiled at her and pet her hair. 

"Your welcome...Henrietta"


End file.
